Clerith
by dramachick16
Summary: Hi all Kingdom Hearts fanatics, I am trying to decide on a Clerith fanfic. There will be two choices and whoevergets the most votes will be turned into a multichapter fanfic. Rated just in case.


Hello fellow Kingdom Hearts fanatics, I am putting up my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. This one is a fluff Clerith fanfic, but I'm trying to decide on two different fanfic. This one is the first option, I need you reviewers to pick the best one. Enjoy reading, oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did there would be more romance in it.

Yuffie had been typing at the computer for hours. She had been trying to find a friend's ship. The Heartless had been a pest lately and she didn't want anyone to die out there in space.

Aerith sat in a nearby chair with her hands locked together. For, you see, this was Cloud's gummi ship. Cid had loaned him one to help Sora in another world.

Yuffie looked at her friend. "Don't worry. I have his ship online now. He's fine." Aerith only nodded. She had never been so worried. "Calm down," Yuffie replied again. "Good grief. I've never seen you this worried before." Aerith stood up and prepared to leave but was stopped when she heard a gasp.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Yuffie called into the speaker. After several failed attempts Yuffie put down the speaker and looked at Aerith who had her back turned. "Aerith...Cloud's ship just..." Aerith didn't wait for her to finish, she shut her eyes and clenched her fists.

Yuffie thought that Aerith was just going to sob or cry silent tears, this _was _Aerith after all. But what happened made Yuffie jump back. Aerith let out a scream and fell to her knees. She sobbed and screamed "no" over and over again. Yuffie ran to her friend's side but Aerith refused to be comforted. Leon ran in due to hearing the screams.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Cloud's ship just exploded and..." Yuffie was not able to finish. Aerith had let out another scream and was just too hysterical for anyone to get a word in edge wise. Yuffie grabbed a medical kit and placed some knock out medicine into a needle and gave it to Aerith.

She was knocked out instantly. Leon carried her to the medical lab nearby. As they watched her sleep Yuffie couldn't help but wonder what had really happened.

"All this," Leon said breaking the silence "Was because of him?" Yuffie nodded.

"Because of who?" someone from behind them asked. Yuffie and Leon spun around in shock. There, standing in front of them, was Cloud Strife.

"What happened?" Yuffie asked "You're supposed to be dead."

"You must have tracked the wrong ship. I saw a ship explode but that was a Heartless ship." Cloud looked behind Yuffie and saw the sleeping Aerith. "What happened to her?"

Yuffie hesitated. "Well Aerith was there when I saw the ship explode. I was the one that told her. She went nuts! She was so hysterical that we had to knock her out with medicine through a needle. I don't understand it. Aerith has never been this upset before. At least, not like that."

Cloud's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He knew that Aerith had a crush on him, but this? This was just...weird. Yuffie stared at his sudden silence. When she heard Aerith stir and then groan a little, she turned around to see her eyes open with tears spilling out of them. Leon managed to pull her out so that Aerith and Cloud could have their privacy.

Cloud walked up beside Aerith and somewhat smirked when she jumped at seeing him alive. "C-Cloud is that really you?"

Cloud nodded. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Yuffie just told me that when you thought my ship had exploded, which was a Heartless ship, you went nuts. Why?"

"I can't lose you Cloud. I...I love you too much for that to happen."

"You love me?" he said as she sat up.

Aerith nodded. "When I heard that the ship had exploded. So did everything inside me. I thought..." Aerith couldn't finish, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Stop." he said softly "Don't cry. I can't stand to see that." He put his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

After about 5 minutes her sobs had finally stopped. "Aerith..." She looked up at him as he closed what little gap there was between them. "I love you too."


End file.
